A Chance of a Lifetime
by mr.diddles
Summary: Desmond Philips lived on the streets for practically his entire life, but now he has been offered a once in a lifetime opportunity to go to Beacon. Rated M for coarse language and sexual themes. OFFICIALLY ON HAITUS
1. Prologue

**Hello fellow fanfic readers. I pleased to present the prologue to my brand new story. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much I did writing it.**

**Prologue**

**The Chance of a Lifetime**

I was walking the streets of downtown Vale by the harbour like I usually did. The docks were my favourite place to go. I loved looking out at the vast ocean and feeling the cool breeze between my wolf ears. Sometimes I would get so enveloped by the view that I would end up sitting there for hours. Today was one of those times. I arrived at the docks at around 3 pm and when I got up to go back home it was 6 pm. But the time that was in between, I would get lost in a world of daydreaming where I pictured what I wanted my life to be like.

I always dreamed of being a hunter. I wanted to be able to bring light to this dark and unforgiving world. I dreamed of bringing humans and faunuses together in harmony. Being a faunus myself made me want that so much. But above all, I dreamed of having a family.

I never had the opportunity to be comforted by a mother, or to be disciplined by a father. I never got to play with a brother or sister. My memories of my childhood don't go back far enough to remember her face, but from what I had been told, my mother had left me on a doorstep of an orphanage when I was only 1. I was taken in and cared for by a women named Kathrine. She was the closest thing I ever had to a mother.

Those years in the orphanage were quite good, but they for sure had their rough patches. Because I was a faunus, not many human couples that wanted to adopt were willing to even talk to me. Those that did though found that adopting me was more expensive than they anticipated. But it was like that for a lot of the other orphans. Luckily, I was never bullied for my faunus heritage for when you are an orphan, it doesn't matter. We all just saw each other as kids with no families. We were family, for we only really had each other. But it wouldn't last. About two months after my 7th birthday, a man from the bank came and said that the orphanage was being bought by the city and was going to be torn down. That was 10 years ago.

After the orphanage was closed, we had nowhere to go. So the kids just went their separate ways to try and survive. Living on streets by yourself was a difficult task for a 7 year old but being part wolf gave me an advantage for it enhanced my survival instinct. I knew that I had to quickly establish a territory that I could call mine. That territory is what I now call home.

The walk from where I lived from the docks was about 15 minutes. As I walked, I whistled the tune of a song that Kathrine would always sing to put me to bed. After several minutes, I rounded a corner and saw my little space that I called home. It wasn't much but it suited all of my basic needs. It was a small, rundown, abandoned house. Surprisingly it was quite structurally sound which made for a good living space. It gave me a roof over my head and whoever lived here before me left a bed behind which worked out well for me. It was near the junk yard which was great for salvaging leftover dust and thrown away parts that could still be put to good use. I would sell most of these parts to get money for food but the ones that I didn't sell I would use for my project.

This project was what I spent almost all of my free time working on nowadays. About 7 months ago, I made friends with guy named Doug. He was walking on his way to work when he got jumped by a couple of muggers. I happened to be walking by at the time and chased off his attackers. He was extremely grateful and told me that he was the owner of the local weapons forge. He said that if I ever wanted to use it, I could use it free of charge. I just had to get the parts.

My project had started with a simple metal pipe. At first I thought I would never be able to finish it, but I decided to humour myself by continuing with it anyway. But as I slowly started finding more and more parts that I needed, I was convinced that I could do it. Every morning after I ate whatever food I had set aside for breakfast, I would go to the junkyard to salvage for any parts that I could use for my project. Today, I had found the final piece that it needed to finish it. I was only at my home to pick up the pieces of my project that I had at home and to change into my other clothes.

I had only two outfits, but I made sure to maintain them to the best of my abilities with what was available to me. I would wash them in the harbour and dry them out on a close line that remained from the previous tenants of my current home. One outfit consisted of a black hoodie, a white short sleeved t-shirt, boxers, and a pair of tattered jeans that had tears at the knees. The other was a red tank top, boxers, and black sweatpants. I had only one pair of socks and a pair of sneakers.

I grabbed my project and made my way to the forge. I would have gone earlier, but I preferred to come later when it wasn't as busy. Most people didn't take to well to a teenage wolf faunus that had been living on the streets. It also gave me more work space. The door had a bell that would go off when it opened and since I was one of the only people who came to the forge at this hour, Doug came out to greet me.

"Hey Des! It's been a while. How are you?" He said with a smile on his face.

"I'm doing well. Better than well actually. I finally found the last piece."

"It's about time. Come on! Let's go get it."

We walked into the back room where all the unfinished weapons were stored. Doug reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. He searched for the correct locker and opened it up. There it was. My project.

In its carrying form, it appeared to be just a double sided axe head. At the bottom of the axe head, there was a retractable metal poll that would act as the handle. But there was more. While the handle was collapsed, the blades of the axe head were able to unfold to form a bow. The bowstring was set to act as a trigger. When pulled back, a dust canister stored in the bow charges up energy. When released, the charged up energy is released in a concentrated form, or dust arrow. There was a safety set on the bow so that no misfires could occur.

At this point, I was actually only missing one piece. It was the actual bowstring. Finding a material that was strong enough the pull the trigger without snapping but not to strong so that it couldn't be pulled was quite difficult. That's why it was the last piece.

I attached the last piece and smiled at my creation.

"Wow. I can't believe that it's finally finished. What are you gonna call it?" Questioned Doug.

"Junk's Dream." I said confidently.

Doug patted me on the back and we walked to the door.

"Thanks for everything Doug. I couldn't have done this without you." I said gratefully.

"I should be thanking you. You did save me after all. I hope to see you around. Make sure that you put your weapon to good use. You owe to yourself for all the work you have done."

I waved at Doug as I walked out of his forge. I had been looking back at the forge as I walked out the door so I turned my head just in time to stop myself from crashing into the man in front of me. He had gray hair and eyeglasses. He was holding a cane in his left hand and a steaming mug in the other. He was wearing a nice looking green jacket. He gave me a very intense stare and finally decided to speak.

"You are Desmond Philips, correct?" He asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"Someone who wants to give you the chance of a lifetime." Now I was interested.

"Go on."

"Wouldn't you rather discuss this at a more comfortable location?" He questioned. "We can take you to your home if you would like."

"Sure."

I was a little suspicious but since I'm faunus, if he wanted to hurt me, he already would have tried. The man stepped out of the way and motioned to a car that was behind him. I got into the car and saw that there was a women already in there. All I could really see of her though was her blonde hair. I had forgotten how quickly you could get around in a car. It was only about a five minute drive. We got out of the car and walked into my extremely humble abode. I only had one chair in my place since I was the only one who lived there so I let the man sit down while his associate and I stood.

"So who are you?" I asked.

"Oh how rude of me." He exclaimed. "You may call me Professor Ozpin or just Ozpin if you like. The lovely lady you see with me is Glynda Goodwitch." Ozpin extended his hand and I took it and shook it.

"You are probably wondering why I'm talking to you." He started. I nodded in response. "Like I stated earlier, I want to give you he chance of a lifetime. I have been keeping a watchful eye on you and I think you have what it takes. I would like you to come to my school."

"And what school is this?"

"Beacon Academy."

My wolf ears perked up in excitement and my tail started wagging.

"You wouldn't have to live on the streets, you wouldn't have to scavenge for food, and most importantly, you would get to train to become a hunter."

"When do I start?" I responded with a smile.

"Tomorrow morning at 11. I know that you go by the docks all the time and that you see where people board airships. That is where you will board with the rest of the students. Oh and I know your clothing situation isn't so good so I have a welcome gift for you." The blonde lady, Glynda, walked out to the car and returned with a suitcase. She handed me the case and I opened it to find brand new, clean clothes, including some to match the clothes I already owned.

"Thank you." I said, my eyes glowing from happiness.

"It's the least I could do. I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight Desmond."

Ozpin stood up and walked out to his vehicle followed by Glynda. I heard the car's engine go off as they drove away. I was still a little shocked but I was also overrun with joy. It was getting late so I decided that I would hit the hay early so I could be well rested for the big day tomorrow.

_The Next Morning – Airship Landing Docks_

I was wearing the new black hoodie, white t-shirt and jeans that I just receive to show my gratitude. I had my hood on to hide my ears and my tail was tucked into my pants which was really uncomfortable. I nervously looked around at the other students. But then the unexpected happened. I felt a tap on my shoulder from behind and I turned around to find myself looking into the light purple eyes of a girl. She was slightly shorter than I was (I'm about 5"8), her hair matched her eyes. She wore a white short sleeved V-neck and black skinny jeans. Around her neck was a gold chain and a charm that looked like an eye of horus.

"Hey. I'm Alice." She said with a friendly smile. She extended her hand out.

I grasped her hand and responded. "Desmond. Pleasure to meet you Alice." Something that caught my eye was how pretty she was.

"Ummm…..you can let go of my hand now." I felt my cheeks go red and let go quickly. "Sorry."

"It's ok. I can tell that you're not used to this many people."

"Oh. Hehe. So of all these people here, why talk to me?" I asked.

"My first impression of you when I first looked at you was someone friendly, but wasn't too good at initiating the conversation. So I went to you."

"That is true."

The airship finally arrived and everyone started boarding. I sat down and Alice sat down next to me.

"So what made you wanna come to Beacon?" Alice asked.

"Becoming a hunter has always been my dream. Ozpin approached me with a once in a lifetime opportunity that I was not going to pass up on. How about you?"

"I want to make a difference in the world. I also want to help end the war between the humans and the faunuses. It's terrible what we do to the faunuses. They are people after all. They just have some extra features."

This made me smile. Since the orphanage, I hadn't met very many people that felt that way about the faunus. I had a warm feeling being next to Alice. I had already made a friend and she liked the faunus. I could already tell this would be a great year.

**Review or pm me your feedback. Also, at the moment I wont need helps coming up with characters, what I do need help with is weapon ideas. Please pm me any ideas for weapons that you may have and would like me to use. I will say that I already have a weapon for Alice. But a team needs four people, so the 2 submissions that I like the most will be used. Hope you enjoyed the prologue. Stay tuned for more next time.**


	2. First Day

**I know its odd that I'm posting for two days in a row. Don't expect this to happen again. I'm still open to any ideas for weapons. Now without further adieu,**

**Chapter 1**

**First Day**

I didn't think that the airship ride would take this long. The ship arrived to pick us up at around 11:30 this morning. It was now 2 pm and we had yet to arrive at beacon. Alice and I were still sitting together. Throughout the ride we had seen some pretty interesting people. I saw a girl who looked too young to be here getting her ribs crushed by a busty blonde girl. But she wasn't the only one that I felt shouldn't be here. There was a blonde boy who was going to a school for fighting monsters, and he could barely keep down his lunch. I also saw a girl in a white skirt who had a snowflake printed on the back of her outfit. It looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I just let it pass assuming that I would figure it out eventually.

My tail was starting to get restless due to the fact that I had to sit on it in order to hide it and being around this many people while it was happening was making me very nervous. Unfortunately, Alice seemed to notice.

"Are you okay Desmond?" She asked. "You seem kinda nervous."

"That's because I am. I'm not used to being around this many people. I don't particularly like it."

"Why does that make you nervous? Didn't you say you were friendly?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"I did say that, but when you live the way I had to, you don't get many opportunities to actually interact with people. So I'm not used to this many people at once."

"How were you living?"

"I was living in an old abandoned house. But I might as well have been living on the streets. It's where I spent most of my time."

"I never would have guessed that you lived on the streets from what you are wearing." Said Alice, making a very good point.

"I just got these clothes yesterday as a gift from Ozpin."

"Oh. Ok then." Alice decided to change the topic. "So what did you think of that girl with the black ribbons?"

"I'm not quite sure what I think, but I know that she has something to hide. There was something off about that bow she was wearing on her head."

"Yeah I noticed that too."

"What do you think of that guy?" I asked, pointing to a larger guy wearing a steel chest plate with a golden bird on it.

"I'm not sure why," Alice started. "but I already don't like him. There's just something about him that makes me feel like he is a jerk."

"Well we won't know until we actually meet him, though I hope we don't have to anytime soon."

Alice and I shared a laugh. I heard a bunch of other students saying things like 'hey look' or 'finally'. Alice and I stood up and approached the window. It was about time that we arrived at Beacon. The two of us went to go grab our stuff from a storage compartment and made our way towards the door. I wanted to be off that ship as soon as I could. All those people were driving me insane with all of their different smells that only I had to deal with due to my wolf senses.

I walked off the ship, followed by a boy and a girl that had been arguing for what had appeared to be the whole flight. The boy had short blue hair and green eyes. He wore a green shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants. The girl had black hair with pink highlights in a ponytail and her eyes were yellow with a golden glint to them. She was wearing short shorts and a yellow V-neck with a silver glittering peace sign on it.

I had heard them arguing earlier while still on the ship and if they were still arguing then it must have been a big deal. But it was at the point where it was getting annoying to listen to them argue so I had to do something. I turned around to face them and said, "Whatever you two are arguing about, it's probably not worth it." I focused my gaze on the boy. "Look man. If you just accept that women are always right even when they might not be, life will be much easier for you."

The two of them looked extremely confused and then the boy decided to speak up.

"We weren't arguing. We discuss about something somebody else said that we both disagreed with. That big guy in the armour was talking shit about faunuses and it made me sick."

And now I had a reason to hate him. But this guy that I was talking to, he was nice. Sometimes I think of myself as biased but in all honesty, you can like or dislike faunuses to your heart's content, but that doesn't mean that you need go and make us into your slaves and treat us like crap.

"What's your name buddy?"

"William A. Jackson at you service, but most just call me Will. And my lady friend over here is Sandra." The girl, Sandra, smacked Will on the shoulder. "Will, what did I say about calling me your 'lady friend'?" She asked. "Well you're a lady who is my friend. What else would I call you?" "How about just calling me your friend?" "Lady friend sounds more sophisticated." "It makes it sound like we are dating." "And you have a problem with that because…why?" "Because shut up, that why!" "WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST STOP ARGUING!"

The two went silent and just stared at me.

"I'm sorry but you too sounded like an old married couple and it was getting quite annoying."

"Sorry. It a problem we have." Said Sandra

"And while it may seem like we hate each other, we have been best friends for years." Said Will.

I was about to respond when from the distant I heard Alice call out to me. "Desmond! Come on lets go."

"I gotta go. It was nice meeting you two. See ya around." I ran off to catch up with Alice.

"Who was that?" She asked as I reached her.

"It was those two that we heard arguing earlier on the ship. They seem nice enough."

"Well that's good. Come on, we should head to the auditorium. That's where the orientation speech is gonna be given."

We started walking towards the auditorium when I thought I heard something. I felt my wolf ears twitch.

"Alice, do you hear yelling?" I asked.

"No. It's probably nothing." She said.

"You're right. It was probably noth–"

BOOM!

I heard a large explosion come from the same direction that I thought I had heard the yelling. I looked over and saw an orangish dust cloud.

"We are Beacon for like 15 minutes and things are already exploding. Let's go see if anyone got hurt."

We made our way over to where the explosion had occurred and I saw two familiar faces. It was the red haired girl and the girl in white from the ship. The girl in white was the one yelling while the red haired girl was trying her best to get in her apology. Then the girl with the black ribbons appear and got herself involved. I was far away which normally wouldn't be a problem with my wolf ears but since I had them folded down in order to hide them, all I could make out from what she was saying were the words "Weiss Schnee".

That's when some of the pieces started to go into place in my head. The snowflake on Weiss's back was the logo for the Schnee Dust Company, which explains why she had so much dust with her. It also explained why she was acting like a spoiled brat towards the other two girls that were conversing with her.

At this point, Alice and I thought that it wasn't our place to involve ourselves in their quarrel so we just continued walking to the auditorium. We entered the room and I saw that it was packed with students. Ozpin was at the front of the room on the stage.

"I'll…keep this brief." He started. "You have come here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you are finished you plan to dedicate your lives to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you…and all I see is wasted of energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step." Ozpin then stepped off the stage and exited the room.

"That was weird. Not very encouraging." Alice said. I just nodded in agreement. Goodwitch got up on stage and announced that we would all be sleeping in the main hall.

_That Evening_

Alice and I set up out sleeping packs closer to the corner. I saw the busty blonde girl from the ship come and lay her stuff down right next to ours.

"Well hello there. The name is Yang." She said to introduce herself.

"Desmond, but you can call me Des if you want." I said with a smile. The girl with the red hair came and set up her stuff next to Yang's. Yang proceeded to hug her.

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?" I asked.

"Oh yeah….that was me." The girl said followed by an awkward laugh. "My name is Ruby."

"Well I'm Alice and my friend over here is Desmond. It's nice to meet you Ruby." Said Alice with a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you too."

Ruby and Yang got involved in their own conversation while I chatted with Alice. About ten minutes later, Will and Sandra plopped their stuff down next to ours.

"Well long time, no see." Joked Will.

"Right back at ya man." I said.

"And who is your lovely friend, Desmond?" Said Sandra who was looking at Alice.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Alice."

The two girls shook hands and we sat down in a circle. Alice and the others started chatting when I thought I heard yelling again, and the voice were familiar. I looked over to the corner of the room and saw that Weiss, Ruby and Yang were all standing around the girl with the black ribbons, arguing about something silly.

I had reached my limit with how long I could keep my tail tucked in my pants for it was extremely uncomfortable.

"Guys, I'm just gonna step outside for a moment and get some air."

They nodded their heads and I walked out. As I was exiting the room, I felt as if I was being followed but I just shrugged it off. I made my way outside to the schools courtyard. I looked around to make sure that I was alone and then I took of my hood and untucked my tail. It was relieving to be able to let my tail wag around freely. While my new friends seemed to not mind faunuses, there was still everyone else in the school. How would they receive me if they knew I was a faunus.

"You too huh?"

I rapidly turned around to see the girl with the black ribbons. I made my best effort to cover up my ears but there was no use. She had already seen them.

"It's ok. Your secret is safe with me. You're not the only one." She said as she proceeded to untie the bow on her head. It was removed to reveal a pair of cat ears.

"So that's why I could smell cat." I exclaimed. The girl chuckled.

"I'm Blake." She said.

"Desmond. It's nice to know I'm not alone."

"I know right." Blake smiled at me. I smiled back. I was glad that I wasn't the only one nervous about being faunus.

"I better get inside. My friends are waiting for me. It was nice meeting you." I said as I put my hood back on.

"Likewise."

I headed back inside and sat down with my friends. When I sat down something felt different from before. That's when I realized hadn't re-tucked my tail. I quickly raised myself and moved it underneath me. Sitting on it was very uncomfortable, but it was necessary. I would have to tell my friends eventually, but not with this many people around. I could feel the drowsiness taking over and I wanted to be ready for tomorrow's initiation test. So I said good night to my friends and got into my sleeping bag. I hummed the tune to Kathrine's song and dozed off.

**Review or pm me if you have and comments or criticisms for me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Initiation

**Hello readers. I know it's been a while. It was mostly due to school work and the fact that I lost the original copy of this chapter so I had to rewrite it. Now to address a comment from roosterteethfanatic. A very good point was brought to my attention that I use the letter I way to much. That is because I only have experience writing in first person. If I tried writing in third person, it would probably be terrible. Also I would just end up saying "he" way too much instead of the letter I. So with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 2**

**Initiation**

I woke up to the annoyingly loud voice of a girl shouting that it was morning. I sat up in my sleeping bag and looked over at Alice who was peacefully sleeping next to me. I don't know how I missed it before but Alice was quite pretty. The sunlight that was shining through the window glistened beautifully off of her purple hair. Alice started to stir. She stretched her arms out and then met my gaze.

"Good morning Des."

"Good morning Alice."

She smile at me. Her smile was heartwarming. But it wouldn't last for her smile was soon replaced by a look of surprise and confusion. "Are those wolf ears on your head?" She asked. I then realized that my hood wasn't up. I quickly flipped it up but Alice reached her hand into my hood and felt them. It felt weird having someone else touch my ears for people who saw my ears usually stayed away from me.

"You're a faunus?"

"Please don't tell anyone."

"Why are you hiding? There is nothing to be embarrassed about." She exclaimed.

"I'm not embarrassed. I'm just not sure how people will react to my heritage." I replied.

"I think that it's cool. I've always wanted to have heightened senses and stuff. Also your ears are so cute."

"Alright. Let's get some stuff straight. First of all, I am not cute. Second of all, not many people share your fascination or appreciation for the faunus."

"You're exaggerating." Insisted Alice.

"No I'm not. Before at was on my own, I lived in an orphanage. Most people weren't even willing to talk to me, let alone think about adopting me."

Alice looked astonished. Then she did something that surprised me. She pulled me towards her and wrapped me up in a hug. This was a girl that I had met just yesterday and she was hugging me. The last time I can remember being hugged was when I was at the orphanage. Kathrine loved all of us like her own children. It felt so nice to share the embrace of another person after such a long time. After about ten seconds, I pulled away and she smiled at me.

"I also have a tail."

"Cool."

I looked over Alice's shoulder and noticed that Will and Sandra had already left for breakfast. The two of us got out of our sleeping bags and went to the bathroom to freshen up*. When we were done, the two of us headed to the cafeteria. We enter the cafeteria and before me was a glorious sight and a glorious smell. Never before had I been in one room with so much amazing looking/smelling food before. It was heaven in one room. I could feel my tail wanting to wag in excitement.

I ran up to the buffet, grabbed a plate and examined all of the different options. There was some doughy concoction covered in a sweet smelling liquid. I put three of them on my plate and looked around for a place to sit. I couldn't locate Will and Sandra but someone else caught my eye. There was a lone bunny faunus sitting, with a saddened look on her face. I walked over to her and she looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Are you gonna laugh at me too?" Was all the girl said before looking down. I went to her side of the table and sat next to her. Alice sat on my other side.

"Why on earth would I do that?" I said, already knowing what her answer would be.

"Because I'm a faunus."

"Anyone who laughs at you for that is a fool. You shouldn't have to sit alone just because you look different." Said Alice.

"That's the nicest thing I've heard since arriving here." She said with a faint smile.

"I'm Desmond. My friend here is Alice."

"I'm Velvet. It's nice knowing that there are at least some good people at this school."

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I always thought of Beacon as a place that inspired good in people. But it seems that the dark hand of discrimination can reach even the brightest lights of good.

The two girls next to me ate while I stared at the food on my plate. It was a big circular substance so I couldn't just eat it whole. I picked it up and felt that the liquid on it was sticky. I rolled up the food and took a bite. Alice was giving me a funny look the whole time I was doing this.

"You look like you've never eaten pancakes before." She said with a chuckle.

"That's because I haven't. Is this not how you're supposed to do this?"

"Um no. You're supposed to cut it up into small pieces." Said Velvet as if it was obvious.

"Oh. I like my way better." I said, which got a laugh from both girls.

When we finished eating, the voice of Glynda Goodwitch came on the PA system. We were instructed to gather our gear and head out to the cliffs. Alice and I went our separate ways from Velvet who had stored her equipment in a different section of the locker room. We ran into Will and Sandra, who were arguing about who had the better weapon. Will was holding a trident while Sandra was holding a buzz saw. Alice opened her locker only to take out two small pieces of metal. I wasn't sure what she was hiding but it was very intriguing. I grabbed Junk's Dream, put it in its bow form, and slung it on my back.

We headed out to the cliffs and got into position. I looked around to see if I could find any familiar faces. I noticed Ruby, Yang, Weiss, the blonde boy who threw up on the ship, and the guy with steel chest plate. I couldn't seem to find Blake which I found odd**. I got into position on one of the panels at the very end of the row and after Ozpin gave his little speech and gave us our objective, I was the first to have the discomfort of being flung.

As I was flying, I was trying to come up with a landing strategy but I couldn't think of anything. I didn't think I would die this early. Thankfully, that would not be the case. As I made my descent, I could feel a powerful change in the winds, which slowed my fall and allowed me to have some control over my descent. I rolled as I hit the ground. When I regained my bearings, I saw Alice gently floating down to the ground. When she touched down, I felt a gust of wind coming from her.

"You were the one who helped me land, weren't you?"

"It's my semblance. Plus I wasn't just gonna let you hit the ground face first. Also since Ozpin said the first person you find is your partner for four years, I wanted to be with someone I trust."

"You trust me?" I asked. People didn't normally trust me even if they did know me well. But this was someone I had just met. Alice nodded her head.

"The temple is at the north end and north is….that way." She pointed towards a clearing in the trees. "Let's get going, partner." She said with a giggle as she walked into the forest.

As we delved deeper, the smell of the Grimm lurking in the forest became stronger and stronger. I kept hearing the rustling of leaves or the breaking of a twig which was making me extremely nervous. I constantly thought that at any second we would get jumped by something. But we managed to find the temple without even a squirrel being in our way.

Alice and I walked up to the old ruins and saw that on a series of pedestals there were a bunch of chess pieces. Some of them were already missing which meant that we weren't the first to arrive. I survey the different pieces and decided to grab the black knight piece. "Alright. We're good to go. Let's head back before we run into any Grimm." But I had spoken too soon.

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT!" The screaming voice of Will could be heard loud and clear in the distance. He and Sandra then emerged from the trees followed by three Ursa.

I got my bow ready and prepared a shot. Alice pulled out the two small pieces of metal which proceeded to unfold into bladed fans. Will turned around to face the Ursa that was looming over him. He flipped his trident around and the spikes retracted forming into a carbine rifle. Will fired off a few shots but it only annoyed the Ursa. I heard buzzing coming from behind the Ursa that Will shot at and it groaned and slumped over dead, revealing Sandra with blood on the blades of her buzz saw.

I fired the shot I had ready at the second Ursa which landed a direct hit on its face, knocking it unconscious. Alice was waving her fans from a distance, shooting larges gusts of wind at the final Ursa, which staggered it leaving it open for an attack. She then created a gust of wind which propelled her with amazing speed and agility. With the momentum, she sliced the Ursa so hard that it went flying back into the forest.

"Well that went well." I commented.

"Well? That went flawlessly! It was awesome!" Exclaimed Will. He ran up to me and gave me high five. Sandra walked over to the ruins and grabbed the other black knight piece. She came back and joined in our celebrating.

But unfortunately, we were getting ahead of ourselves.

The Ursa that I had shot regained consciousness without us noticing. In the blink of an eye, it ran up and grabbed Alice. I would've shot the Ursa with my bow but any shot I took would also hurt Alice, and I didn't think I'd be able to get in a good strike with my axe in time. So I went with the third option.

I didn't activate my semblance unless it was absolutely necessary and I didn't see any other way to save Alice. I felt it activate, which sent a small shock throughout my body. I fell down onto all fours and the transformation began. I could feel the bones in my arms and legs adjusting. I could feel my fingers getting shorter. I could feel my nose growing longer. I could feel my body getting hairier. When the transformation was down I looked at my companions who just stared in awe at what they were seeing.

"You….you're a wolf!" Was all either of them was able to say. I raised my head and howled at the Ursa, who snarled in response. I ran up to the Ursa as fast as I could and pounced on it. I sank my teeth into its neck and tore out the creature's throat. The bear fell over dead, and Alice walked away from the corpse. She joined the others in staring at my new form.

They backed away in fear. I got into a sitting position to try and let them know that I wasn't going to hurt them. Alice worked up the courage to approach me. She took a few steps towards me and when she was close, she extended her reach and placed her hand on my. When she realized that it was ok, she placed her other hand on my head and started to give me scratch behind my ears.

"Awww! You're a nice puppy. Yes you are. Yes you are." Said Alice in a cutie voice. I just barked in response. I took a few steps back and began to transform back into my original form.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"That's was awesome and scary." Said Will. "Also you got blood all over your face."

"At least you don't smell it as much as I do." I said while wiping my face with a handkerchief that I had in my pocket.

"So what exactly just happened?" Asked Sandra.

"My semblance lets me unleash the rest of my inner beast." I explained.

"What do you mean by the rest of it?" She asked. I took of my hood and untucked my tail.

"That explains the wet dog smell." Said Will.

"Hey! You smell like you've been digging through the trash. How does it feel?"

"Geez! I'm sorry."

"So you're a faunus. Why did you hide it?" Asked Sandra.

"I wasn't sure how people would react. So far, I haven't been given a good first impression." I told them about what happened this morning with Velvet.

"That's awful." Said Sandra. "I want you to know that you don't need to worry about Will and me. We don't care if you have some extra parts. It's just what makes you the person you are."

"Thanks. It's nice to see that there are still people who don't discriminate. But I would still like to keep this a secret." I requested.

"Don't worry Des. Your secret is safe with us." Stated Alice.

And with that we made our way back to the school.

_Beacon Academy – Auditorium_

Ozpin just finished announcing the members of Team RWBY. He then started to call us up.

"Desmond Philips, Alice Gales, William Jackson, and Sandra Jakobs. Together you will be team PAWS, led by Desmond Philips." The audience applauded as they did for everyone else. Alice gave me a congratulatory pat on the back. Ozpin finished off the assembly and everyone was dismissed to their dorm rooms.

_Beacon Academy – PAWS Dorm Room_

When we arrived at our room, I discovered that we were right beside the Team RWBY dorm. We entered and saw four beds with each of our suit cases sitting at the foot of each bed. My bed was up against the wall and Alice's was next to mine. I sat down on my bed and was amazed at how soft it was. The bed I used to sleep on was very uncomfortable. Sometimes I would just transform and curl up on the floor.

I unpacked my stuff into one of the selves in the dresser by the wall. My teammates did the same. Will and Sandra were really tired from running from those Ursa so they crashed pretty quickly. I however, was so excited by today that I wasn't sure if I would be able to go to sleep at all. I transformed and walked in circles to mark this spot as my place to sleep. Alice was looking at me and giggling as I did my canine routine.

"I don't care what you say, you are so cute. In fact, I'd say that you're adorable." I growled at her and she laughed back in response. I transformed back and walked over to her and sat down next to her on her bed.

"By the way." Alice started. "I never thanked you for saving me from that Ursa. I guess since I saved you from falling to your death, that makes us even."

"I guess it does." I replied.

Alice smiled at me. I was filled with a warm feeling. Since I was in my room, I had my tail and ears exposed. My tail seemed to always want to wag when I sat with Alice. There was just something about being with her that made me feel happy. The last time I had felt like this was with Kathrine.

"You still haven't said thank you." I joked at her.

Alice chuckled. "Thanks." She gave me another hug. This time though, I felt more comfortable hugging her back. I felt her hand reach up to my head and she began to scratch me behind the ears again.

"Do you like that? Does the doggie boy like a scratchy scratch? Yes he does. Yes he does." She said in a cutie voice. She brought my head down and laid it down in her lap while she continued to scratch.

"You know, I've always wanted a dog." She said. I looked up at her, winked, and then transformed. I moved off her lap and sat up. She wrapped me in a hug again and I nuzzled her. She released me from her grasp and I transformed back.

"Thanks." I said.

"What for?" She asked me.

"For coming up and talking to me yesterday. I'm glad to be your friend and now your partner."

"The pleasure is mine as well. And if I'm not mistaken, you will be as loyal as a dog." She giggled and I just sighed. "You should start getting used to the dog jokes." She informed me.

Alice stood up and went over to the dresser and grabbed some pajamas. She went into the bathroom to change. I changed as well while she was still in there. I got into bed. Alice emerged from the bathroom in her purple pajamas. She also got into her bed.

"Good night Alice." I said.

She remained silent.

"Alice? You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking."

"What about?" I asked

"Hey, um, this is might appear as a weird request but, can I sleep with you?"

"What?" I asked astonished.

"I didn't mean like sleep with you, like sleep with you, but like sleep with you in your bed?"

"Um…sure. Can I ask why?"

"No reason." She said, but I could tell she was lying.

"Really? I think there's more."

"Alright, alright. This is kind of embarrassing, but I experience night terrors. But last night when we were next to each other in our sleeping bags, they didn't happen, for the first time in a long time."

"You don't need to feel embarrassed. Come here." I said with open arms. She got out of her bed and got into mine. She snuggled up next to me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Thanks Desmond. You're a good friend."

Alice was full of surprises today and right now was no exception. She looked at me and gave me a small peck on the cheek. I blushed and she smiled at me.

"Is the doggie embarrassed?" She asked jokingly. "Good night Desmond."

"Good night Alice."

**A/N * When Nora is talking to Ren in the fourth episode of RWBY there is one part where they are in the same bathroom which is a bit weird **

**A/n ** Blake is never shown being launched or landing in the Emerald Forest, but still somehow manages to get there**

**Review or pm me any feedback you have. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Classes

**Hello readers. So I know that more people like my other story more than this one. It is very clear from the amount of views this story gets compared to my other one. So I know that most of my readers are waiting for a chapter in Side Tales. That should be out soon but for now, you will have to settle with this. So without further ado.**

**Chapter 3**

**Classes**

I woke up with a lovely purple haired girl in in my arms. At first I was a bit confused but then I remembered what happened last night. I looked over at the alarm clock that Will had set up. It was 7:30. I wanted to stretch out my arms but I also didn't want to wake Alice. So I just enjoyed her embrace. About five minutes later, Alice woke up. She looked up at me.

"Hey Des."

"Hey. How was your sleep?" I asked.

"No night terrors. Thank you so much." She thanked me and gave me a hug.

"I'm just glad I could help."

Alice's hand made its way up to the top of my head and she gave me a scratch behind my ears.

"Who's a good boy?" She asked in her cutie voice.

"Me." I said. We shared a laugh and she continued to scratch my ears. My tail was wagging out of excitement.

"So. What's our first class for the year?" I asked.

"I think we all have Grimm studies at 9:00."

"Well then, let's get ready."

We both got out of my bed and Alice went into the washroom to change. I changed into my new school uniform so today instead of wearing my hoodie, I wore a black snapback baseball hat to cover my ears. Alice came out of the bathroom in her school uniform but in her hand was her necklace.

"Des, can you help me with this?" She requested. She handed me the necklace and I walked around to her backside. I lifted up her hair and put on the necklace. She thanked me for helping.

"Hey just out of curiosity," I started "does the charm on your necklace mean anything?"

"Only that it was a birthday gift from my little brother." She answered.

I was going to say something but I was interrupted by the piercing loud sound of a whistle being blown from next door. Will shot up in his bed. "I'm up! I'm up!" Sandra slowly woke up after Will. "Who in their right mind is blowing a whistle at..." She paused to look at the clock. "8:15 in the morning?" She asked annoyed.

The two of them got out of bed and got dressed. By the time both of had finished getting ready, it was 8:45. We looked at the map of the school that was on our scrolls and saw that the classroom was on the far end of the school, so we decided to head out now. As we walked past Team RWBY's dorm, I heard noise that reminded me of a construction zone.

We arrived at the class early so we just sat at our team's desk and waited for more people to show up. By about 8:55, everyone had shown up, except for Team RWBY and Team JNPR. They showed up at 8:59, just in time. At 9:00, the teacher walked in. He was a larger man with a thick mustache. He introduced himself as Professor Port. He started the class by discussing what exactly we would be learning in this class but quickly went off topic into a really boring story.

I was trying to stay focused but I couldn't stop thinking about last night. Alice tapped me on the shoulder and slid over a folded piece of paper. I unfolded it and it said: _Can you believe this teacher? He's so full of himself._ I wrote back: _I know right?_ She responded: _Are you okay? You seem a bit off?_ I replied: _Just thinking about that last thing you did before we went to sleep last night._ She read it and hesitated a little bit before writing back: _Oh. Do you wanna talk about it?_ I answered: _Yes, but I'd like to talk later._ She read the message and then the class started to become interesting.

Port raised his voice for asking the question "Who thinks they have what it takes?" Immediately, the pale hand of a seemingly angry Weiss Schnee shot up into the air with her answering "I do sir." We signaled for her to come up to the front of the class. Port pulled a locked cage into the room. I could smell the boarbatusk that waited inside.

He released the beast from its prison and it immediately charged at Weiss. She skillfully dodged the Grimm and got into a combat stance. Ruby tried giving Weiss some advice but Weiss just snapped at her. She then skillfully defeated the Grimm. The bell rang and students started to exit the class. The rest of today classes were all either introductions to the specific courses or really, really boring.

After we got dismissed from our last class, Will suggested going to get some food. Sandra wanted to go with him and Alice and I told them that we would catch up with them later. We waited until we were the only people around and then Alice spoke.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." She said apologetically.

"Not you didn't make me feel uncomfortable. I was just caught off guard. Also I've never had something like this happen before so I'm not really sure how to react to it. I also want to know why you did it."

"I did it because….." Alice hesitated.

"Because what?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." She said in an unsuccessful attempt to cover it up.

"No you were gonna say something. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Alice took a deep breath before speaking. "After you saved me, I started to have feelings for you. I know it's weird since we've only known each other for a few days. You probably think I'm weird."

"No I don't think you're weird." I reassured her. "I think you're amazing. You're kind, you're funny, and I also think I have some feelings for you. When I sit with you, I feel safe. Nobody has made me feel that way in 10 years."

She wrapped me up in a hug. This time felt very different though. She held me tighter than before. We shared embraces for about 30 seconds. After we stopped, I just stared into her mystical purple eyes.

"So where do we go from here?" She asked.

"I'm not really sure. Maybe, we could go out sometime for dinner or something." I suggested.

"Sure. We don't need to be awake for classes on Saturday so how about Friday night?"

"That's sounds good to me. I'll make reservations."

"Then it's a date." Confirmed Alice. I smiled and we began to make our way to the cafeteria when I realized the huge mistake I just made.

"Hey, uh, I just remembered that Ozpin wanted to talk to me. I'll catch up with you later." I lied.

"Oh, ok. See ya later."

And with that, I ran to Ozpin's office.

_Beacon Academy – Ozpin's Office_

I knocked on the door to his office.

"Come in."

I entered the room. It wasn't anything special. It was just a room with a big desk. Ozpin was typing on his scroll when I entered. I took a seat across from him while he finished typing his message.

"So Desmond. What bring you to my office?" He asked.

"I just made a huge mistake that I don't know how to fix."

"Well if you want my help, I need more details."

"Ok. So I just agreed to go on a date with a girl that I met only a few days ago. Before you ask, yes I do want to do this. The problem though is that I have never been on a date before so I don't know what I need to do. Also, I may have said that I would make reservations but I have no money."

"Well it seems you have quite the predicament." Ozpin started. "I can help you with the money issue. As for how you should act, that depends on many factors. If this girl likes you, then just be yourself."

"But myself is someone who has no table manners, and no experience with dating. This is gonna be my first date ever." I exclaimed.

"You just need to trust your instincts." Ozpin reassured.

"My instincts are quite wolfish, so that's not the best idea either."

"Desmond. You're the one that's making this difficult for you. You just need to calm down. Take a deep breath, and just calm down."

"Alright. Thanks for your advice."

I left his office and headed back to my dorm.

_Beacon Academy – PAWS Dorm _

I opened the door to see only Sandra in the room. She was reading some weapons catalogue.

"Hey Des. Where were you at dinner?" She asked without looking up from her book.

"Just talking with Ozpin." I answered.

"Are you in trouble already?" I laughed. "Not yet. I just needed some advice."

"Advice on what?" She questioned.

"Going on a date." I admitted. Now she was interested. She put down her book and sat up in her bed.

"Who is she?"

"Does that really matter?"

"Yes. I can't help if you if I don't know who we're dealing with."

"I don't recall asking for your help."

"We're teammates. You're getting my help whether you like it or not. So who is it?"

"You're not gonna leave me alone until I tell you."

"Yeah pretty much." She said with a devilish smile.

"Fine. On Friday night, I'm going on a date with Alice."

"Ooooohhhh! When did this start? Give me details."

"Well it started last night when she asked to sleep with me—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What?!"

"Not like that. I meant sleep in my bed. Not have sex."

"Oh. K continue."

"So I said yes and when she got into bed with me she thanked me for being a good friend and then she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I couldn't help but wonder why she did it and she noticed that it was bothering me so when I asked her about it she said that she liked me. So I suggested we go out for dinner, which brings me to my problem. I have zero experience with the whole dating scene and I don't wanna fuck this up."

Sandra took a moment to think. I saw her eyes light up like she had an idea. "Have you made the reservations yet?"

I shook my head. "Good. When you talk to her next, tell her that you don't want to make reservations. Think of something that you feel comfortable with doing and see if maybe she is interested in doing that activity instead."

"But all I really did before beacon was scavenge for junk parts, go on walks by the harbour, or work at the forge."

"That's it! The forge! In Goodwitch's class today she said something about wanting to improve her fans. Take her to the forge."

"You think it'll work?"

"I'm positive." She replied with confidence.

At that moment Alice and Will walked in. Will looked like he was hiding something. He had a plastic bag in his hand which confirmed my suspicions for I could smell food in it, and student weren't supposed to take food from the cafeteria.

"Alice, our plans for Friday have changed."

"Oh really? Well what did you have in mind?"

"Well, it was brought to my attention that you want to improve your fans. It just so happens, that I have a buddy who runs a forge in downtown Vale. It also just so happens that I have free access to this forge. So I was thinking that we would eat here and then head down there and we can spruce up your fans. What do you think of that?"

"That sounds great. Thanks Des." She ran up to me and hugged me. Sandra walked over and stood next to Will who smiled at her, knowing that she somehow played a part in this. I mouthed the words 'thank you' to her and she just smiled in response. Now I just had to wait until Friday.


	5. Date Night

**Hello readers. I am still working on the next chapter for side tales and I can assure you that it will be a long one. But right now, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

**Date Night**

The week felt much longer than it was. My classes were all really boring. While I was learning stuff that I didn't know, I was a quick learner. My relationships with the other students out of my team, primarily Blake and Velvet, were growing. Every night, Alice would get into bed with me and snuggle so that her night terrors would stay away.

It was finally Friday and tonight was my date with Alice. I was sitting in my dorm with Will, waiting for Alice to get back from her last class so we could go get dinner. It was about 6:00 pm. As if on cue, Alice walked in holding her books. She quickly walked over to her desk and put down her stuff. "Come on Des. Let's go eat. I'm starving." And with that we headed to the cafeteria.

_Beacon Academy – Cafeteria_

We entered the cafeteria and got our food. By this point, Alice had shown me the proper ways to eat food like a civilized human being or Faunus in my case. I was wearing my hat to cover my ears as usual. After having got all the food I wanted, I looked around for a table to sit at. Once again, I saw Velvet sitting by herself. I hated seeing her all by herself. I had talked to her a few times. She told me that she ate alone because not even her own team wanted to be seen with her.

Alice and I walked over to her and sat across from her. I smile formed on her face.

"Hello Desmond. Hello Alice."

"Hey Velvet." We said in sync.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I've been better." Responded Velvet with a sadness in her tone.

"Did something happen?" Asked Alice.

"Nothing that hasn't already happened."

"Was it Cardin again?" I asked. Just as my luck would have it, the obnoxious snicker of Cardin Winchester came from right behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see him standing with his team members.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the freak's got some company." He said, laughing at his own comment. Two of Cardin's teammates walked over and stood behind Velvet.

"The only freak here is you, bird brain!" Said Alice.

"Boys. It's time to demonstrate to these two just what exactly they are sitting with." The two that were standing behind Velvet each grabbed one of her ears and started to pull. Velvet cried out in pain. I stood up, slammed my fist on the table, and growled at them. They let go of her ears and just snickered at me.

"Whatcha gonna do? Why would you stand up for this freak?"

"Stop calling her that!" Alice shouted. "Just because she has rabbit ears doesn't mean that she is a freak. You're just a bully." Alice took in a deep breath and when she exhaled, the puff of air sent Cardin flying into a trash can on the other end of the cafeteria. Cardin's teammates ran over to help him.

"That was great. Thank you for getting rid of those guys." Thanked Velvet.

"Anytime." Said Alice. "Come on Des. We should get going." We waved goodbye to Velvet and made our way to the ADS (Airship Departure Station).

_Beacon Academy – ADS_

When we got there, I was frustrated to see that there were not any airships waiting to take students into the city. I looked at the schedule and saw that the next airship was gonna be here in 30 minutes.

"Well this sucks."

"Why?" Asked Alice.

"Because there's no airships."

"Who needs airships when you've got me?" Alice closed her eyes. I suddenly started to feel myself being lifted off the ground. Within seconds, we were flying towards the city. The feeling of flying through the sky was fantastic. Unfortunately, I had lost my hat almost instantly in the winds. But now I could understand why dogs love to stick their heads out of car windows. The feeling of my ears moving about in the wind was great. I directed Alice to where the forge was.

Once we landed, I took a second to regain my balance.

"So how was flying?" Alice asked.

"It was amazing. We have to do that more often."

Alice giggled and gave me a wink. We stepped inside and the familiar sound of the doorbell went off. Doug poked his head out from inside the back room to see who had entered and then he came out to greet us.

"Hey Des. I didn't think you be back so soon. And who is this lovely lady?"

"This is Alice. She told me that she wanted to improve her weapon so I brought her here."

"Well any friend of Desmond's is a friend of mine." Doug guided us over to a workbench and Alice began working on her fans. While she was working, I pulled Doug off into the back room. I pulled out a folded piece of paper and gave it to him. He unfolded it and examined what I had drawn.

"Hmmm, interesting. This is a great design. But I don't think you will find the parts needed lying around in the trash."

"Don't need to. Is this enough?" I showed him the money that Ozpin gave me that was supposed to be for a reservation. Doug nodded his head yes. We exited the back room and I went to help Alice.

_1 hour later_

The improvement were finally finished. When closed, hers fans now acted as pistols. The bladed parts of the fan could now also unfolded even while the fan was closed, like a switchblade.

"Now that's what I call a weapon." Commented Doug.

"These are great! The Grimm won't be laying a finger on me now." Said Alice. We celebrated with high fives and Alice gave me a hug.

"Thanks for everything Doug." I said as we walked out. Doug waved goodbye. When got outside, Alice gave me another hug.

"Thanks for bringing me here. This is way better than a restaurant. I didn't know you could have so much fun making weapons." She said.

"No problem. I'm glad that you had a good time."

While Alice was hugging me, I looked over her shoulder and saw something I wish I hadn't. There were five guys walking towards the dust shop that was across the street from the forge. Four of the guys were dressed in black and red outfit while the fifth guy was unmistakably the notorious Roman Torchwick.

"Alice, that's Roman Torchwick. We need to do something."

"What where?" I pointed to the dust shop across the street. Alice's eyes widened when she saw him. We ran across the street and hid from sight.

"What should we do?" Asked Alice.

"When they walk out of the store, we jump them. We have the element of surprise on our side and we should be able to take them down."

"How do you know this will work?"

"Experience. I'll explain later."

We waited for about five minutes before the goons exited the shop. I got my axe ready. When they were in just the right spot, I shouted 'Now!' and we jumped out of the alley we were hiding in. The first guy had no idea what was going on. I took advantage of this and knocked him out with the handle of my axe. Alice flicked her fans and a gust of wind sent the second guy into a wall. He slumped over unconscious. The third guy drew his gun but I swung my axe and knocked it out of his hand. I kicked him in the chest and he was on the ground moaning. The fourth guy was so frightened that when Alice just wound up her arm for a swing, he just ran.

Roman looked around at his henchmen and he sighed. "So hard to find good help these days." Alice closed her fans and aim the pistols at him. "Don't move Torchwick." I said. I put my axe up to his throat. He just smiled at me. I saw him move his cane and before I could react, he had fired off an explosive shot that sent me and Alice flying. I managed to land on my feet somehow but now he was really far.

I transformed and ran at him, hoping to pounce on him and get in a strong bite. But just as I got close, he just whacked me with his cane. I looked over at him and saw him preparing to fire another shot. This shot hit me directly in the chest. It launched me back towards where Alice was standing. I transformed back and I could feel myself losing consciousness. The last thing I heard before passing out was the sound of a helicopter's rotter blades.

_Beacon Academy – Infirmary_

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was Alice looming over me. I could clearly tell that she had been crying. Her eyes were really red. "Oh thank god you're okay!" She said with a smile. She wrapped me up in a hug which made me cringed a little bit for I was still in pain. She also gave me a kiss on my forehead I looked around and saw that the rest of my team along with Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Velvet sitting around my bed. "What happened? Did we get him?" Alice just shook her head no in response.

"How long have I been out for?" I asked.

"A couple of days. Torchwick hit you hard. Alice never left your side." Said Will.

"I didn't think I got hit that hard." I looked over at the three girl from Team RWBY. "What brings you here?"

"Well," Sandra started. "Blake came up to me and asked where you had been. When I told her what happened, she didn't wait a second before coming here."

"Yang came here at my request, and when she told Ruby that Torchwick was involved, she wanted to know what happened." Said Blake.

"Thanks. I'm glad to have such great friends."

"Ummm…..there is also something else you should know." Alice said with an uneasy look. "Because of the condition you were in, we were too focused on getting you medical attention that we didn't bother to cover up your ears and know the whole school knows about them."

I looked over at Blake who had a sympathetic look in her eyes. "Well, it was bound to happen eventually." I tried to sit up but couldn't. I was in too much pain.

"You need to rest Desmond." Said Alice with urgency in her tone. "The doctor said you will be in here for another day and then you need to wait a week before you can do any fighting."

"Alright….this sucks." I complained.

"I'm just glad you're alright." Alice said.

Will checked his watch. "Sorry to interrupt this lovely moment, but we have classes." Everyone except Alice got their stuff and left, each saying goodbye as they left the room. It left me and Alice alone.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried about you."

"Is it true that you never left my bedside?"

"Yes. I was here the whole time. Ozpin said you were a special exception. I just need to make up for the classes I missed today."

"Were you able to get a good sleep without me?"

"No. But it wasn't the night terrors. I couldn't sleep knowing how hurt you were."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Yes. He hit you right in the chest. The blast broke two of your ribs and caused a lot of internal and external bleeding. The doctor said that you're lucky to be alive. He said that you're lucky your ribs didn't pierce your lungs. It was too close."

"I'll be okay." I reassured her. "Just promise you won't do anything like that again." She pleaded. I nodded my head yes.

Alice leaned over to my head and our lips met. Her lips were soft and warm. When we separated, we smiled at each other.

"Wow" was all I could say. Alice giggled.

"I'm not sure if you remember this, but before we confronted Torchwick, you told me that you would explain how you devised a plan so quickly. Care to share?"

"Well then get comfortable. It's story time."

**I forgot to say this last chapter so please pm me or leave a review if you have any feedback.**


	6. Recovery & Feelings

**Hello readers. As of this chapter, I will be writing the way I normally like to. I will be alternating between points of view. I feel that at this point, being able to see things from other people's eyes might make this story better in quality, and also easier for me to right. However, if this doesn't turn out the way I hope it will and enough people want me to change back, then I will. There will also be another big addition to this story, but it's a surprise so you will have to read the chapter to find it out. So without further ado,**

**Chapter 5**

**Recovery & Feelings**

_**Alice's POV**_

This afternoon, Desmond was allowed to come back to the dorm. Unfortunately, the doctors wouldn't let me stay with him last night so I had a very restless sleep. My dreams all ended with the vision of Desmond getting blasted.

But today my worries could be put to rest. I went with Sandra to go and get him from the infirmary. Will had a class right now so he couldn't come with us. By the time we had reached Desmond's room, he had finished getting ready to leave. I wrapped him up in hug and we headed back to our dorm.

_Beacon Academy – PAWS Dorm_

When we walked back to the dorm, Desmond plopped down on his bed. I went to sit down next to him but he gestured for me to sit on his lap, so I did. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Aww. You two are so cute together." Said Sandra with a smile.

"I am not cute." Snapped Desmond. Sandra just laughed at his frustration.

"Yes you are. Anyway, Will wanted me to get food with him so I'm going to find him. See ya." And with that, she left. Now that she was gone, I got off of Desmond's lap and sat beside him so I could actually face him.

"What are we?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what is our relationship status. It's just that we have had only one date which ended with me getting put in the hospital."

I wasn't exactly sure how to answer him with words. He made a good point. And we didn't even have what most people would call a date. We just went to a forge. It was as if we were just friends, but I felt like it was much more than that. I wanted it to be more than that. I had only known Desmond for about a week and a half, two days of which he wasn't even conscious for, but I felt a special bond with him. He made me feel safe. He made my night terrors go away. No one has been able to do that for me since…him. But he wants nothing to do with me. I just hope Desmond doesn't think of us as a one-time thing. I finally managed to think of a response for him.

"Well what do you think we are?"

He thought for a few seconds. "I would hope that you agree with me on this, but I think that I could call you my girlfriend." I was trying so hard not to scream of joy. I felt a wave of relief wash over me.

"I agree. That makes you my boyfriend."

"I guess it does."

Desmond put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me in for a kiss. His hand moved from my shoulders to my back. I hadn't felt this happy with someone in so long. After we kissed, we just gazed into each other's eyes. Eventually, in the corner of my eye, I saw the gift bag that contained something I had picked up for Desmond for when he got released from the hospital.

"Hey. I just remembered, I have something I wanna give you." I walked over to my nightstand where the bag was and brought it over to Desmond.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know I didn't, but I did anyway." He opened the bag to reveal a red rubber bone. "Is this a chew toy?" He asked. "Well," I started. "Since you're not allowed to fight, and since you have classes off, I thought you might want something to keep yourself busy." He was beaming at the gift I got him. I didn't expect him to like it so much.

"I'm not sure if I told you this, but when I was living in the orphanage, Kathrine had bought me something just like this. It was my favourite thing to play with. That was when my other form was just a puppy and it was actually cute. I haven't played with something like this in years." Des immediately changed forms and started to play with his new toy. After thoroughly chewing it, he dropped it on my lap, which was kinda gross since it had slobber on it.

I wasn't quite sure why he gave it to me. He was just staring at me for while like he expected me to do something. It took me a minute to figure out what it was that he wanted me to do. I stood up from the bed and went out into the hallway along with the wolf. I made sure that no one was in the hallway, and I threw the toy as far as I could. "Go get it boy! Go get it!" I shouted as Desmond charged down the hallway, barking. He picked up the toy and ran back to me. We repeated the process a few times until finally, an annoyed looking Weiss popped her head out of her dorm.

"What is all that racket? What do you think you are doing?" She shouted at me. "Just playing fetch." I responded innocently. "Don't you know that dogs aren't allowed in this school?" She asked furiously. "Yeah, but the rules don't say anything about wolves." I said smugly. Desmond had returned from his sprint down the hall. Weiss just stared at him in fear. "What is that thing?" She asked with a horrified tone in her voice.

Desmond transformed back into his normal self and gave Weiss an angry look. He took the toy out of his mouth. "I am not a thing! My name is Desmond Philips, and you will fear my chew toy!" I couldn't help but burst out laughing at his response. Weiss was still trying to process what she just saw. After she returned to reality, all she could manage to say was "Oh, it's you." Desmond pretended to look offended. "Gee thanks. It's a pleasure to see you too." He said sarcastically. Weiss just scoffed at him before going back into her dorm, slamming the door in our faces.

"Well that was pleasant." I said sarcastically. "Want me to throw the bone again?"

"Naw. I don't need to hear Weiss keep bitching about it. I'm kinda tired after all that running. Can we go back inside and just lie down?"

I nodded my head yes and did as Desmond suggested. He was lying down with his face towards the wall. "That was fun." I said.

"Yeah it was. We should do that again. But right now, _yawn_, I'm tired."

I smiled at him and snuggled up behind him. Once again, that feeling came back. I felt so happy with him. The first few times that this feeling came to me, I wasn't sure what I was feeling. Now, I couldn't have been surer about it.

"Desmond, I know that this is kinda quick, but I just always get this feeling when I'm with you. I wasn't sure at first but now I know. I love you Desmond."

Silence.

I expected him at least look at me, but he did nothing to acknowledge that I was even there. That's when I started to hear his snoring. "You have got to be fucking kidding me! I tell you that I love you and you're asleep! Fucking brilliant."

_1 Hour Later_

I was doing homework when I heard the sound of the door knob being turned slowly. The door was then opened and Will and Sandra walked in.

"Hey Alice." Said Will.

"Hey."

"Did he like the chew toy?" Asked Sandra.

"He loved it. We played fetch in the hall until Weiss came out and yelled at us for making noise and now Des is sleeping."

"Oh." Will said. "Anyway, I just came back to tell you that I have a date tonight, so you won't need to worry about me."

"Really? Who's the lucky girl?" I asked.

"Miss Yang Xiao Long."

"Oooohh. Well, I hope you have fun."

"Me too. See ya." Will said as he left the dorm.

Sandra just walked over to her bed with a sad look in her eyes. She lied down on her bed and sighed. I got out of the bed and went over to sit next to her.

"Sandra? Are you okay?" I asked. She sat up, looked at me, and started to cry. She wrapped her arms around me and I embraced the hug. "Oh Sandra, don't cry. What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" She looked up at me and sniffled before speaking.

"How come I can't find someone?" She sobbed. "What?" I asked, little bit confused. "All my life, I've been trying to find the right guy and every time I think I do, he just turns out to be some jerk. You have Desmond and you had no trouble finding him. Every time one of those jerks would dump me, Will was always there to cheer me up, and I didn't realize that the right guy was right in front of me the whole time. I realized this a few days ago when my boyfriend from back home called. I have been friend with Will for so long, I wasn't sure how to confess my feelings without possibly ruining our friendship. But now it's too late. He's going out with Yang. I missed my chance." She said while still crying.

"Hey, it's ok. For all we know, this date with Yang will end badly." I said trying to reassure her.

"You don't understand. This isn't their first date. The other day when he said he couldn't eat dinner with us, it was because he had a date with Yang. I caught them kissing in the hallway after everyone was supposed to be asleep. He doesn't know that I saw. They I wanted to do something, but they looked so happy together. I want what's best for Will, but it hurts to see him with someone else."

"Oh Sandra." I said, tightening the hug. "You'll find someone. Don't worry."

"I don't know if I will find someone. Sometimes it just seems hopeless." She sobbed.

"Well there's always someone for everyone. You just haven't found him yet. Maybe he is right in front of you like you thought Will was. But don't worry. It will be ok." I kept telling her that it was gonna be alright but it was because I didn't know what else to tell her. I just let cry into my shoulder while we held each other. Despite what was going on, I felt good knowing that I could be there for my friend, like Desmond was there for me.

Sandra eventually stopped crying and said that she just wanted to lie down. I was about to lie down with Desmond again when I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened it to be face to face with an unfamiliar person. This new person was male. He was average height, had green eyes, and messy blonde hair. He was wearing a green long sleeve shirt and brown cargo pants. His shirt seemed to have some kinda of metal plating which I just assumed was armor. The only thing off about his appearance was that on his left hand only, he wore a black leather glove and the other hand was bare.

"Name's Alpha. My team just relocated to the room next door to yours, so I thought I would introduce myself."

"Oh well, it's nice to meet you Alpha. I'm Alice."

"Pleasure to meet you too. The rest of my team should be finished just about now." As if on cue, a girl with the same eyes and the same hair as Alpha poked her head out from behind his shoulder. When she came into full view, if felt as if I was staring at Alpha's clone. If she didn't have boobs and longer hair, they would have been the same person.

"Hey Alpha. Who are these new faces? Do they live next door? Are they our friends? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Chill. Alice, this is my hyperactive twin sister, Beta. She's a little crazy."

"Yeah but not too crazy! I just talk really a lot really fast. So I'm Beta. It's nice to meet you. I hope that we can be friends. I like friends. Friends are fun. I like having fun. I'm sorry if I talk too much. Am I rambling? Please let me know if I'm rambling because Alpha hates it when I ramble and I don't like it when he's mad. He gets all cranky and starts shouting at me because he's kind of a meanie, but only when he's angry."

"BETA! Enough." Alpha took a deep breath. Beta quietly stepped away with a saddened look on her face. Another one of Alpha's teammates came into view. He was the burliest guy I have ever seen. His head was bald. He was wearing a white t-shirt and camouflage patterned khakis. Overtop he was wearing an army jacket with the sleeves torn off. "This brute is Ryan. He may look frightening but deep down, he's a softy." Ryan gave me a warm smile.

Another girl came out from behind Ryan. This girl had pitch black hair, up in a bun. She was wearing a tight black leather jacket that was unzipped enough to show off cleavage and tight black leather pants. She was wearing black high heels. On her face, she was wearing dark red lipstick and a pair of pitch black sunglasses. I found it odd she was wearing shades inside. "Sup hun. Name's Vivian but most people just call me-" "Viv?"

I turned around to see Desmond standing behind me. He looked like he had seen a ghost. "Des? It's been a long time. You look good." He smiled at her. "You do too. But I always thought looked better without the shades." Vivian chuckled and walked up to give him a hug. While in his embraced she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. I was trying to process what was going on in front of me. "Umm…Desmond. Care to explain why this girl we just met is hugging and kissing my boyfriend?" I said, with an audible amount of irritation in my voice. Vivian immediately backed off of him. "Oh my god! I am so sorry. I had no idea." Said Vivian in shock. "Oh yeah." Desmond began. "Vivian was one of the other kids at the orphanage with me. At first, the other kids didn't like me because of my ears, but Vivian didn't seem to mind them. We became friends and when I finally convinced her to take off her shades, I discovered was so nice." Vivian slightly lowered her shades and glared at me with all four of her pure red eyes. "I'm a spider faunus." Said Vivian. She readjusted her shades. "When the orphanage closed, Desmond and I stuck together for a few years before we went our own separate ways. I haven't seen this wolf in 4 years. We need to catch up sometime." "That's sound great, Viv." Vivian gave him a little wave before returning to her dorm.

"Well…that's my team. Team BRAV (brave). It was nice meeting you guys. See ya around." Alpha departed to his dorm. I pushed my way past Desmond and went back into our room. Sandra had fallen asleep. I slumped down on the bed. Desmond slowly and cautiously sat next to me.

"Sorry about her. You don't need to worry. She is just a friend."

"It didn't seem that way to me."

"Don't worry Alice. Vivian didn't know about us. If she did then she wouldn't have laid a finger on me."

"I believe you. I just don't like seeing other women handling you like that." I was about to keep talking but he silenced me with a kiss. I lied down with him on top of me. I wasn't sure how long we had been kissing for but I never wanted this moment to end. But when it did, I was more pleased than I expected.

"When I fell asleep earlier, you were in the middle of saying something. I'm sorry that I dozed off like that."

"It's ok."

"What did you want to tell me?" He asked. I was about to reveal what I said earlier but before I did, I thought about what Sandra had said about thinking he's the right guy, and then I thought about what just happened with Vivian. He may have said that they were just friends but Vivian makes me nervous. But there was a part of me that didn't care at all. So I went with that part. "I love you."

He gave me his wolfish grin. "I love you too, Alice. I love you too." We kissed once more and then Desmond lied down next to me. He snuggled up to me. "Goodnight Alice." "Goodnight Des."

**Please pm me or leave a review if you have any feedback, I hope you enjoyed this chapter**


End file.
